New
by Heavanly Flower
Summary: This story has some things to do with Percy. But maybe a little about another satyr and three new demigods. Find out who they are and what their plan is. Oh did I mention that this book is not a book-centered around Percy? This is a book girl centered. Find out how this ends up. Do friendships fade and people break? Or is it all a happy ending? R&R. Enjoy!


Chapter 1:

New Trouble

Jenasis, Trask, Alexa, and Max are a group and team. Trask is a satyr. The other three are demigods. Trask was leading them to Camp Half-Blood. They were almost there. Three miles away from Half-Blood Hill. Trask is twenty-one. Alexa- eight. Max- seventeen. And Jenasis- sixteen.

Trask Evergreen has lived at Camp Half-Blood his whole life. He's trained, lived, learned, and even protected himself and others, in Camp Half-Blood. He hasn't been back in three years. Camp Half-Blood was his home. He devoted his life to his home and job and his girlfriend Tyra. Trask can heal and his flute controls nature. He can even talk to other animals.

Alexa C. Sacray is a hyper girl. Alexa was blonde with green eyes. She is white and short. She usually wears an adidas jacket and converse shoes. Along with a black shirt that says 'Steal My Heart and I'll Steal Your Money'. She wears black skinny jeans. She also had a blade. The blade was sheathed around her waist, given to her by her foster mother.

Maxwell N. Deru is a skilled trainer. Max was tall with midnight blue eyes and black hair. He was also very strong, but not…...bulky. He wore a blue plaid shirt with a black long sleeved shirt with the plaid not buttoned. He wore black nikes and black jeans. He always had a gun on him. The only one in plain sight is the one in his hand. He is a cautious person, but is very good with remembering things. He also has photographic memory.

Jenasis C. Jones. She was a skilled archer. Max seemed like a dork to her. An annoying dork with no sense of humor. Trask seemed like an old friend. She told her whole life story to him. She just was very flexible. Milky chocolate hair and soft hazelnut brown eyes. She was shorter than Max, but an average height for her age. She wore a red plaid shirt tied around her waist and a black tank top on. She wore black nikes. A crossbow was hung over her shoulder. It had her initials carved into it.

They each had a bag for ammo, food and water. And for more weapons as well. For Alexa she had more blades and for Max more bullets or tranquilizer darts. With more guns. And for Jenasis it was more Arrows and three more bows. She had three quivers, arrow full. Back to the story.

Trask lead the way towards the hill. Alexa groaned. "When will we get there, Trask? We've been walking for three hours!" Alexa complained.

"We'll be there by morning of we keep going, Alexa," Task informed.

"By morning!? Max!" Alexa yelled. She looked at Max for support. But Max shrugged not really caring. The two looked at Jenasis. But she just kept walking and didn't bother to look back at them, even though she knew they were looking at her. Right when Alexa was going to give up, Jenasis spoke.

"Alexa's right, Trask. We should stop and rest. It's almost dark and we could get some sleep. We eat, we sleep, we go," Jenasis announced as she stopped walking. She dropped her things and looked at the group. "Let's start a fire. I got some stuff to make some dinner. Anyone up for riccioni and tamales?" Trask knew better than to argue with Jenasis. He's seen her in action and truuuust me. She. Is. Dangerous. But Max isn't that type to be bossed by around.

"Sound great! Let's-" Trask was cut off.

"But if we keep going we'll be there by morning. Like Trask said. Maybe even before sunrise," Max intersected.

"Yes. I know. But we need to rest and Alexa needs to as well," Jenasis opposed.

"Okay….. I'll carry her. But you, I know, can handle it," Max argued. Jenasis took a quick relaxing breath.

"Fine," Jenasis forced a fake smile. "Carry her. C'mon. Let's go." Jenasis stopped when she reached Max. Max was _so_ gonna regret this later on. She stared into his eyes, emotionlessly. He wanted to just…...make her feel a little…..compassion towards him. Instead, she probably despised him. Jenasis sighed. She pushed past him. Max slowly turned and watched her walk away. Okay, yeah. He was _so_ going to regret this.

Max turned to Alexa. She rolled her eyes and walked past him, as well.

Trask laughed and patted Max on the back. "Dude, why'd you do that?" Trask asked still laughing. "Jenasis has been on her own for nine years. I think she knows how to act and maybe even live on her own. Instead of getting her pissed off, why don't you get her happy. I see the way you look at Jenasis. You care for her. Time to show it."

"What?" Max asked surprised.

"Nu'in. Nu'in," Trask said with the fake innocence in his voice. Max shook his head. They walked in silence.

Dark soon fell and Max was getting tired. But he kept a look out for everyone. The same for Jenasis. But Alexa was getting sleepy and let her head fell on Jenasis's arm. Trask did the same to Max. Jenasis slowed down and kept the pace with Max. For a long time they walked in silence, till Jenasis broke the quiet.

" _Cabello_ ," Jenasis whispered and pointed. Max flowed her gaze. He grinned. "No," Jenasis hissed knowing what he had in mind.

"Why not?!" Max complained quietly. "My arm is getting sore from Trask's head! And-"

"And there is a _minotaur_ behind those horses!" Jenasis yelled wakening the two that fell asleep. "Run!" Everyone did. Then they saw the hill. "We can't lead it to camp!" Jenasis yelled.

"There's a barrier so it won't get in!" Trask yelled back.

"Doesn't matter! Won't it still try to get in?!" Jenasis yelled.

"Well, yeah!" Trask replied.

"Then I'll be back! So will Max! Keep running!" they did and Jenasis and Max steered off.

"Why am I the bait?" Max asked as they kept running. Jenasis looked at him. She smiled.

"Because it's entertaining," Jenasis said. Max rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't hit me," Max said raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'll try," she said shrugging and looking away. She ran faster and left Max behind. The minotaur was chasing Max three seconds later.

Jenasis kneeled down and grabbed her crossbow. She loaded it with some regular darts. She took out a vile and put the dart in the acid. "Ready?!" Jenasis yelled.

"Are you seriously asking that?!" Max yelled. Jenasis shrugged and aimed at Max. Max shielded himself as he ran.

"I'm not going to hit you!" Jenasis yelled and fired. It hit the minotaur. "See?!" Jenasis yelled running toward him. The minotaur had slowed down wondering what him. Max cursed in Greek.

"Seriously?" Jenasis asked. He looked at her. Then he remembered she understood his cursing.

"Shut up " he said quietly.

"Whatever," Jenasis said and kept running. Then they reached the trees at the top of the hill.

"Ready?" Max said stopping with Jenasis. Jenasis looked down the hill. The minotaur was running up towards them. She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her towards him and she put an arm around him. She closed her eyes as he slipped one hand to his side. He willed for his special ' _power'_. They slowly shot up. Jenasis gasped quietly as her feet left the ground. Max smiled.

Max liked the position they were in. Especially that she was scared. But he was there. For her. He squeezed her and kissed the side of her forehead. "Shhh," he shushed her and she relaxed. As their feet touched the branch close to the trunk, Max loosened his grip and they parted. "Are you really afraid of heights?" Max asked.

"No. I just don't trust you. At least not fully," Jenasis said looking at him from head to toe, with an eyebrow raised.

"Just stick to the plan," Max ordered.

" _I'm_ the one that made it," Jenasis said and turned around.

"Hey!" Max yelled and grabbed her hand. She gritted her teeth. "Be careful," he said. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She squeezed his hand and walked back to him. She looked him in the eye.

"You, too, ghostboy," she looked at him. He pulled her into a hug.

"Don't get hurt like last time. Stay safe," Max said and pulled apart. They took a deep breath and ran opposite directions. Max going away from the trunk. He jumped onto another tree and kept running. When he leaped onto the next tree, he stopped and turned around. Jenasis was running in the opposite direction. She jump five trees till she stopped. The both saw each other. They smiled. One. They loomed for the minotaur. Two. They spotted it. Three. They both swung down hanging upside down to attract it. Four. The minotaur ran at Jenasis. Five. Max swung up and grabbed Alexa's blade he took from her bag. Six. He ran towards Jenasis.

Seven. "Blade!" Jenasis yelled. Max tossed it and she caught it. She reached down and just as the minotaur was about to grab her, she swung up slicing his horn off. She grabbed the horn and smiled. Eight. She looked at Max and screamed as she fell. She hit the ground.

"Jenasis!" Max yelled. He ran to the spot where she fell through. The branch had broken. "Dammit!" Jenasis wasn't moving. _Damn. She's unconscious,_ Max thought. The minotaur picked her up, her body slacked. The horn was still in her hand through. The minotaur brought her close. Then Jenasis took her chance and stabbed him in the heart with his own horn. The minotaur fell back letting go of Jenasis. Max swing upside down and caught her.

"You are really scary sometimes, ya know that?" Max said.

"I do. Now. Get me down," Jenasis ordered. He swung her up and she landed perfectly on a branch. Max got up himself and they both climbed their way down. They started walking down the hill. Soon they spotted Alexa and Trask. Alexa jumped up when they saw them. Trask smiled. Alexa waved at them and they waved back. Alexa smiled non stop. Then she screamed. Jenasis, alarmed, ran down the hill. Max followed on heels. Trask was holding onto Alexa's hand, while…..a _cyclops?_ pulled Alexa. Alexa was screaming. Jenasis ran faster. When she reached them, she ran past Trask and leaped onto the cyclops's back. She pulled out a blade that was under her leg sleeve. She trusted it into the neck of the cyclops. The cyclops stopped running and slowly dropped to it's knees. It fell forward and breathed it's last breath.

Jenasis jumped back off the cyclops. She grabbed her blade. She sheathed it and went to Alexa who was crying. Alexa looked at Jenasis. She hugged her. Jenasis shushed Alexa and sat down with Alexa. She stroked her hair. Alexa was so scared. What would've happened if Jenasis wasn't there? Would Trask have been able to save her? The thought only made her cry harder.

It wasn't easy for Jenasis either. She was so scared. She just killed something. Two things. But with the minotaur, she had Max that comforted her. But she did this on her own. Just the the thought of it….she squeezed Alexa. Alexa was like a little sister to Jenasis. She would do anything for Alexa. Well….except spoil her. But Jenasis would kill to keep Alexa safe. Alexa was the youngest of the four. So she was the person to be concerned about. Alexa was still crying super hard. "Shh. It's alright," Jenasis assured. But that wasn't true. Nothing was alright. Nothing was okay. Everything was….different. Everything just changed.


End file.
